Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt featuring Zero!
by CPU zero heart
Summary: You read this stories title! What more do you need to know? Be the way I redid the first chapter and got rid of as many spelling mistakes as I could. Hope like it!
1. Another mouth to feed

Early one fine morning at the Dalton cities only church (one month before episode one) as Chuck was struck by lightning out of no where then burped out a pice of paper as Garterbelt picked it up amd pulled a rope Causeing the anarchy Twins to fall from the ceiling as per usual.

"What the fuck douchnozel!? Haven't you heard of beauty sleep!" swore the blonde anarchy twin known as panty irritated that her beauty sleep was interrupted.

"This better be good dipshit, I haven't had my sugar yet!" swore pantys sister, Stocking who was apparently low on sugar.

"Well a good morning to you to ya freeloading woe bags. We've got a message from God almighty, so quit your bitching and listen up!" greated Garterbelt as usual.

"Now then, let's see what the good lord have for us…" said the Afro rocking priest as he stopped mid sentence at what he saw what was written on the message. "Oh fuck no! I can't believe this shit! These two hoes are bad enough already, but now I have to deal with another one? Why Lord? Why do you torment me so?" Pleaded Garderbelt as he fell to his knees and started crying while starting up at the ceiling.

"What the heck is going on with him all of a sudden?" asked Panty.

"The fuck should I know? Maybe he's on his period or something?" answered Stocking with her own question cocking her head to one side and shovelling another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"I'll tell you what's going on here! Look!" snapped Garterbelt as he showed the so called Angels the message with the words "new arrival" written on it.

"What the hell am I supposed to be looking at?" asked the foul mouthed Panty dumbly starting at the piece of paper.

"Is the ghost were supposed to kill hunting a hospital filled with babies or are ghost babies or what?" asked Stocking way off target.

"No it is not a haunted hospital you sorry excuse for severents of God known other wise known as Fallen Angels! It means we got a new mouth to feed! That's what it means you bimbos!" yelled Garterbelt as he then roughly grabbed Chuck and throw him against the wall for trying to pee on his foot.

"Ooooooh… Wait what?" asked both fallen angels simultaneously before a large ball of bight light appeared in front of the alter and slowly descended to the ground before leaveing a black clad individual behind.

"Wait why didn't that happen to us when we came here?" asked the lose blonde Angel.

"Yeah! My ass still hurts from when we landed here. Damn show off!" pouted her goth twin sister.

"Oh great, there here already. Well misery dose love company, let's get this over with!" sighed Graterbelt as he put on his usual scowl.

"Nnnggghhh… Where… Where am I?" asked the the black clad new Angel (Code Geass R2 Zero costume and we all know who that is!) with a some what masculine voice while he looked around with hazy vision through his helmet visor rising to his feet as two black feathered wings appeared on his back and through his cape that covered his slender light purple suit that was covering his thin body. "Is... Is this Hell? If it is it's not very warm, or on fire for that matter. Huh? What are… Wings?" said the black figure with a distorted vioce as he noticed his new black wings grabbing one of them to inspect it thoroughly. "Well at least there my favourite colour, that's a start. why aren't These demon wings? Surely after everthing I did in life I would have earn a set of those. More importantly, why am I and why am I wearing my old Zero discuse? Strange." he asked himself as he then took notice that he was in a church, an old run down one at that too. As he mentality noticed the dilapidated state of the church his attention was drawn to the three on lookers in the pews, one blonde in a red dress, one goth with black and pink hair and maybe some daddy issues and the one he assumed was the priest, judging from his robes he was wearing, with his jaw literaly on the floor.

"Greetings!" said the new comer with a wave of his right hand.

"SWEET MOTHER OF THE VERGIN MARRY'S GHOST! ITS A MOTHER FUCKING ANGEL OF DEATH!" panicked the the black persist with the larger then life Afro as he pulled on said hair.

"You don't say? Hey, aren't they like gods hit men or something." asked Stocking less then impressed eating another mouth full of her ice cream.

"Meh, All I see is a scrawny purple toothpick with a mask and cape." said a less then Impressed Panty dismissively.

"Huh, so that's what I am? Hahahaha! How ironic, though I do suppose the role suites me quit perfectly due to all the blood I've spilled." thought the amused Angel of death as what looked like a green sentient stuffed dog with one huge eye and zippers for its ears and tail barking the name chuck pranced over to him and sniffed his shoes.

"I take it this... Creature is with you three?" asked the masked Angel as he kicked Chuck away from him and over to the girls.

"Look douchebag, first off his name is Chuck and second, only me and stocking get to abuse him like that you masked creep!" swore the loud mouthed and vulgar blonde as chuck landed in front of her sister.

"Yeah, you freak! What Panty said." the goth ,apparently called Stocking of all things, agreed with the blonde ,bizarrely called Panty, as she then kicked Chuck past the masked new comer and straight through the stain glass window behind him.

"Charming... Let me guess, your parents never love you at all as children, or more likely they abandoned you at birth, am I correct?" asked the masked man put off by the girls odd choice of names.

"Excuse you bitch! our parents loved us a ton, you pice of shit!" swore an angered Panty giving him the middle finger.

"Who are you to judge our names, huh Mister masked freak?" roared Stocking taking offence to his comment.

"Yeah ya purple and black prude, I bet your names something stupid like Jeff or Steve or Greg or something." jeered Panty not bothering to get the new guys name.

"Shut your fucking mouths ya ungrateful hoes!" yelled Graterbelt getting everyone's attention. "My apologies about they're uncivilised behaviour but that's how they always are. The name's Graterbelt by the way." apologiesd Garterbelt as he then introduced himself. "Now then, why don't we let our new friend introduce himself." Suggested the priest as he motioned for the new guy to introduce himself.

"Very well then father Garterbelt as you wish." said Zero as he took centre stage (while his theme from the code geass anime started playing in the back round). "If you must know my name I shall gladly share it with you my dear priest and… delinquents." stated Zero dramatically as per usual. "My name is one that once struck fear into those who's hearts are filled with sins too numerous to count towards there fellow man, I am Zero, the Angel of death!" announced the masked former rebel leader dramatically.

"Never heard of you!" simultaneously replyed the twins in a deadpan tone.

"Wait? What?" asked a confused Angel of death.

"Alright that's enough questions for today angels, besides, it's time for breakfast." said Garterbelt breaking up the Q and A session.

"Fuck yeah! Chow time, whoo ho!" cheered the blonde angel.

"About time you old fart, I starving so make with the food already!" demanded Stocking as her stomach started growling.

"Do I look like a your personal chief to you!?" yelled Garderbelt. "Anyway, while I'm makeing Breakfast, you two good for nothing's will be getting off your sorry assess and show our new resident Angel around his new home." ordered Garterbelt as he took off for the kitchen.

"Ugghhh... Fine! Come on Stocking, let's show mister "I saved the entire world" here around the place. growned panty.

And with that Panty and Stocking gave there new house mate (our stories male protagonist) a lacklustre tour of the church ending with the liveing room.

"There now you've seen everything here, happy now?" sarcasitlly asked Panty flopping down into the sofa and turning on the TV as Chick pushed a wooden chair from seemingly out of nowhere next to the sofa for Zero to sit on.

"More or less... Thank you Chuck." vaguely replyed Zero as he sat down in the chair and patted chuck on the head a few times for a job well done.

"Good, cause we ain't giveing you another one." stated Stocking as she joined her sister on the sofa and watching the TV with her.

"After the fifth time Panty or Stocking Changed the TV Channels Zero had grown bord and dicided to go and look for what he assumed was his room followed by chuck. He spent the next thirty minutes looking over the tower like structure from top to bottom for thirty minutes until Graterbelt called him and the girls for Breakfast upon which he gave up on his search for his elusive room for the time being and get something to sate his hunger.

"So what's on the menu today head chief Garterbelt?" asked Zero as he and the thing designated as Chuck walked into the room casually with his cloak obscuring his body from the neck down makeing him look like a king chess piece commonly seen on a chess board before he took his seat across from the anarchy twins.

"Bacon and eggs my good man, And you're just in time for yours my good man." replyed Garterbelt as the priest served him a plate of beacon and eggs.

"Thank you my good man." thanked Zero as chuck started eating his own food from his blow on the floor. Zero then reached his hands around to the back of his helmet, undid the latches holding his helmet in place one by one and took it off before setting it down next to him on the table. "Now then let's eat, shall we?" asked zero with out his helmet distorting his voice as the anarchy twins, Graterbelt and Chuck stopped what they where doing and stared at him in surprise.

"Holy shit fuck! The toothpick's fucking hot!" yelled panty dropping her eating utensils on the floor."If he were made of surge, I would totally eat every last inch of him with out a seconds though of hesitation." said a drooling Stocking.

"Chuck!" was all the twins dog said before landing face first in his food.

"I was wondering what was underneath that mask of his." said Garterbelt before snapping back to reality. Anyway, here's your room key." said the black priest as he tossed the young man a key he pulled out of a pocket in his robe which he caught in his free hand. "when you're done eating you can use the elevator to get it. it should on the first sub level just before the basement. Now before you start bitching and moaning, yes it may not have any Windows or natural lighting but there should be more then enough space for you and what ever else you want to do or put down there, ya got it."

Zero took a moment to swallow his food and used a napkin to wipe his mouth before answering the generous man of God. "It's not what I'm used to, but I can make do. Thank you for your hospitality and the delectable food farther Garterbelt." thanked the porcelain skinned boy with purple eyes known as Zero with out any complaint what so ever, unlike a certain pair of Angels in the seats a cross from him.

"You are certainly most welcome Zero. At least someone appreciates my generosity unlike a certain pair of ungrateful whoes!" said Garderbelt before turning his attention to the anarchy twins.

"Huh? You say something douche bag?" asked panty and her sister as they snapped out of their traces.

"Well at least one good thing came from today's events, that being you two shutting the fuck up for a whole minute." sighed the priest as Zero finished his meal, wiped his face with a napkin, put his helmet back on, brought his plate over to the sink, rolled up his sleeves and stared washing his plate along with the knife and fork before leaving them to dry.

"He even cleans up after himself, It's a miracle! Oh thank you lord in heaven above!" yelled the Afro sporting priest thanking God for sending an Angel who actually cleans up there own mess for once.

"I'll be heading to my room to get settled in, I'll see you all at dinner." said Zero as he left the room for the elevator with his helmet under his left arm.

"Geez. Not even a full day here and he's already showing us up, what a show off." frowned panty after the new guy disappeared from sight.

"It's called manors, something you two are severely lacking in!" yelled Garterbelt at the ungrateful pair of fallen Angels still sitting at the table.

And so ends the tall of who the mighty Zero joined the anarchy sisters and later on in their (mis)adventures.

Too be continued, maybe…?


	2. Gambling problems part 1

It had been almost a month since Zero arived in this, or should I say his new world, and thing couldn't be better. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for his hosts hospitality it was more of of a few noise complaint issues here and there. Between Panty bringing home one or more new men to shag every hour and Stocking's annoying yet somehow erotic disciptions of the confectionary of the day that was filled to the bursting point with inhuman amounts of sugar and other such toppings life was for the most part decent. He just prayed no one he know in his old life was in this world and would somehow find him by chance, especially if they were male.

His room was one of the few upsides as it where. It was, dispite being on one of the sub levels, it was actually rather large. So large in fact that it was twice the size of the one he had back at ashford. So he dicided to make it look as close to his old room as possible with a few more bookshelfs, dressers, an extra wardrobe, a bigger bed made for five just because he felt like it, a moderate sized drawing table, two night stands at either side of the bed, a wall safe for all of his irreplaceable items and valuables, and a fake panel in the wall to the left of the bed that slide to revival a massive computer that was linked to a state of the art CCTV sequrity system with properly hidden cameras all over the perimeter of the church and in every room, minus the Anarchy sisters room's, (he dare not know what went on in those rooms at any time of the day or night) and the cameras in the bathroom was facing the door on the inside and away from anyone useing the can. He truly had it all and he payed for it all himself as from his winning from all the underground tournaments and gambling dens that 'suddenly' shut down after he cleaned them all out during the course of the last half a month.

"Chuck! Chuck-Chuck-Chuck-Chuuuuuuuuck!" barked Chuck after the elevator cage door screeched open after it reached his room.

"Ah Chuck! There you are. I assume Dinner is near completion?" assumed Zero as he grabbed his mask and placed it on his head.

"Ch-Chuck!" barked the living stuffed dog thing in confirmation as Zero embarked the elevator along side him.

"Thank you for telling me, Sir Chuck. My I do the honours?" politely asked the masked angel of death as Chuck responded with an entusieisc nod. "Very well then. Next stop, first floor." announced Zero as the lifts cage door closed and ascended two floors up to the living room before the dog like construct made a mad dash for the kitchen tailed by Zero doing a brisk walk.

"Good evening Garterbelt." called Zero as he walled into the room only to find said priest salving away at the stove. "No sign of Panty or Stocking yet?" he asked as he took his usual seat at the end of the table while Chuck started chewing away at his meal in the far corner of the room.

"Good evening to you to Zero." replyed Father Garterbelt as he flipped a few pancakes in the frying pan in his left hand. "As for the girls. I haven't seen hide nore hair of them since this morning."

"Oh really now." said zero as he removed his helmet and placed it on his lap. "Let me guess, Stocking is off eating surger filled confectionaries while her sister, Panty is… well you know where I'm going with this."

"Your guess is as good as mine, son. All I know is that there not back yet." answered Garter as he scooped a few pancakes onto one of the plates he had set out to his right.

"Oh well. We might as well make use of the peace and quiet while it lasts." siad Lelouch as the sound of the twins trade mark car scratched to a halt out side. "Well the silence was nice while it lasted…" he sighed in defeat as he rested his face in the palm of his right hand. "So what has our talented five star chief prepared today?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"Pancakes my good man, pancakes." answered Garterbelt with a pelesent smiles placing a plate with a full stack of pancakes in front of the black winged Angel. "Thanks for the compliment by the way."

"You are most certainly welcome good sir." and with that Zero began to gracefully and elegantly cut into and eat his dinner useing all the manors that where drilled into him when he was a young boy and back before his mother was killed.

Two pancakes later the Anarchy twins walked into the room.

"Hey Garter, hello handsome. What's for dinner I'm starving." was the usual greeting from Panty Anarchy.

"There better be lots of suger in it." growned Stocking Anarchy before addressing Zero. "Hey Zero."

"Evening whoe bags/ ladies." replyed Garterbelt and zero respectively as the sisiters sat down at the table across from the male Angel as Garterbelt served them there pancakes.

"So Blue balls, have you reconsidered my offer from last night or what?" Panty asked bluntly while keeping her eyes on him.

"3… 2… 1…" the blondes sister sighed counting down from three before taking a huge bite out of her stake of pancakes in front of her.

"Nope." was his usual answer as he finished off the fourth pancake of the stack before him. "Never have so far and I probably never will."

"Ugh… this is why vergins like you can't get a date. You know that, right?" panty started ranting before scarfing down half of her pancakes in one go. "You so up tight about who you give it to that it wards the ladies off like bug repellent.

"I hate to admit it but the scanks got a point, zero." reluctantly agreed Stocking who had almost finished clearing her plate of pancakes that where covered in a fuck tone of surge by now. "Girls aren't attracted to that sort of thing no matter how handsome or pretty the dudes face is."

"I'm not "up tight" as you say, I just never planned on living long enough to do so. That and I don't really care about such trivial matters and I still don't." Lelouch corrected them after finishing his sixth pancake. "By the way Stocking. If you could be so kind as to pass the butter, that would be appreciative of you."

"Sure. Knock yourself out." replyed the fallen Angel inquestion passing him the butter as was asked of her.

"My thanks."

"What ever you say, Capitan Emo." sighed Panty after losing all interest in the conversation.

Just then Chuck (even though he was inside) was struck by lightning and then proceed to rather violently and grotesquely cough up a slip of paper onto the floor covered in dog food.

"Well there goes my appetite…" siad a grossed out Zero placing his eating utensils to the sides of his plate and pushed it away from him in disgust before wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

"Agreed." grunted Garterbelt as he fished the message from God from the half digested dog kibble while Zero put back on his helmet as the two girls helped themselves to his left over pancakes.

"Stuffing your faces can wait till later Angels. We got a ghost to eradicate!" announced the black preacher man as the two White winged Angels growned in protest while Zero got up, pushed in his chair and brought his plate to the sink.

* * *

"Hay. Dose anyone know where we're going? I forgot." inquired Panty from behind the wheel of her and her sister's shared car (which they called 'see through' of all things) as the barrelled down the high way at brack neck speeds.

"I don't know. I thought you knew." shrugged Stocking just as confused as her sister.

"According to Garterbelt the ghost in question is haunting one of the many underground gambling dens here in Dalten city." siad Zero enlightening them from his position on one of the back seats as he then up opened a small rectangular wooden box with several rows in the bottom filled with eighty of each black chess pieces (eighty pawns, Bishops, Knights, Rooks, Queens and Kings). "I heared that they all got cleaned out a while back by some nameless gambler." answered zero choosing to tell a half truth as he placed an entire set of pieces into a pocket on the inside of his cape before closing the box and handing it to Chuck who stored it in his stomach for safe keeping.

"Hey Zero. What's with the wierd chess set you got there? Planing on challenging the ghost to half game?" asked the gothic Angel mockingly trying and failing to stifle her laughter.

"Very funny stocking. But no. These are for something else entirely. I assure you." zero replyed indifferently as the sound of hundreds of screaming people could be heard from up ahead.

"Looks like we've found ladies."

"No shit Sherlock." rhetorically answered Panty putting the paddle to the metal.

"Let's just get this over with already. I have a suger frosted cinnamon roll waiting for me back home." grunted Stocking as they speed-off into the distance.


End file.
